


Раз павлин, два павлин

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона получает самое ужасное задание: наблюдать за семейством Малфоев. Семейство, желающее поскорее добиться снятия домашнего ареста, старается показать себя с лучшей стороны, и только павлины...





	1. Понедельник

«В ходе расследования было установлено, что семейство Малфоев непричастно к половине инкриминируемых им дел. Суд постановил сменить меру пресечения на домашний арест. Срок домашнего ареста истекает через неделю, и эта неделя для семейства станет испытательным сроком под наблюдением министерского работника».

Гермиона свернула газету и тяжело вздохнула. «Под наблюдением министерского работника», как же.

— Где же я так нагрешила, что эта ссылка досталась именно мне? — спросила она у ничего не понимающего Живоглота. Тот замурлыкал и принялся тереться об ее ногу, видимо, пытаясь поддержать и приободрить хозяйку.

— Ладно, отправлюсь в это змеиное логово, — Гермиона решительно поднялась из-за стола, отлевитировала чашку в мойку и наложила на нее Моющие чары. Кое-какие советы миссис Уизли ей все же пригодились.

Спустя три минуты она придирчиво рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале: строгий министерский костюм, тугой пучок на затылке — можно было подумать, что она приходится внучатой племянницей профессору МакГонагалл — планшет с подколотыми листами пергамента и самопишущим пером. Гермиона не слишком хорошо понимала, что делать в рамках полученного задания, поэтому решила для начала просто наблюдать и записывать.

— Я вернусь в шесть. Веди себя хорошо, — строго сказала она Живоглоту, и он запрыгнул на ее стул, сел как благообразный кот и даже обвил лапы хвостом, словно обещая быть паинькой. Легкий взмах палочкой — и в квартире раздался негромкий хлопок аппарации.

Гермиона появилась перед тяжелой кованой калиткой, за которой простирался величественный сад, набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, словно перед прыжком в воду, и протянула руку к резной ручке, которая от прикосновения вспыхнула серебристым светом. Калитка оставалась закрытой, и Гермиона подумала, что путь в поместье ей заказан. Следующее мгновение было мигом озарения: если бы ее действительно не собирались впускать, был бы взрыв или что-то в этом роде. Как-никак, старинный дом и вся прилегающая территория была окружена массой заклятий.

Откуда-то из глубины сада донесся мелодичный звон колокольчиков, а затем совсем рядом, практически у Гермионы под ногами раздался громкий треск. Калитка распахнулась, и она увидела стоящего перед ней домовика. На нем было чистое полотенце с резной буквой «М», над которой распахивали пасти драконы.

— Здравствуйте, мисс. Я Тупси. Тупси проведет вас в дом, — домовик склонился в поклоне, от чего у Гермионы защемило сердце.

— Спасибо, Тупси, — кивнула она и шагнула на территорию поместья.

Эльф вел ее по садовой дорожке, вымощенной белым мрамором, вдоль которой ровным забором тянулась идеально подстриженная живая изгородь. Дорожка сделала поворот, и из-за него вышел горделивый белый павлин.

— Мисс, вы когда-нибудь видели белых павлинов? — поинтересовался Тупси.

— Что? — Гермиона вздрогнула и только теперь увидела красавца-павлина, замершего на повороте. А павлин увидел ее. Он распушил свой веер из перьев и двинулся на нее, пораженно застывшую.

— Мисс, вы понравились павлину, — Тупси подобострастно улыбнулся.

— О, как мило, — Гермиона опешила, а про себя добавила: «Хоть кому-то в этом поместье».

Павлин тем временем тихо заклекотал и сделал пару шагов навстречу Гермионе.

— Смотрите, мисс, он хочет с вами познакомиться, — восторженно пропищал Тупси.

Павлин сделал еще пару шагов и заклекотал чуть громче. Внезапно сад огласил пронзительный крик, и из-за поворота вышел второй павлин, тоже с раскрытым веером. Оба смотрели на Гермиону не моргая, а потом закричали так, что у нее уши заложило. Она отшатнулась от громкого и внезапного звука, а белые павлины явно перешли в наступление. Они уверенно шли к Гермионе, и перья вееров угрожающе колыхались на ветру. Она почувствовала откровенную враждебность во взглядах двух пар глаз. 

Недружелюбный клекот только усилил это чувство. Гермиона отвернулась и торопливо зашагала дальше, периодически оглядываясь назад. Павлины шли аккурат за ней, и в легком цокоте когтей по мрамору было что-то недоброе. Она перешла на быстрый шаг, но ее преследователи тоже ускорились, клекоча все громче и вытягивая шеи. Из глубины сада послышались душераздирающие крики, словно отвечающие на клекот.

«Чертовы птицы», — выругалась про себя Гермиона и побежала. Павлины бросились за ней, то и дело норовя клюнуть ее. Тупси бежал следом, даже не пытаясь отогнать проклятых птиц. Кажется, он их боялся.

— Кыш, — бросила Гермиона через плечо, когда они с Тупси вбежали на площадку перед поместьем. Павлины остановились, и она позволила себе перейти на шаг, на ходу поправляя прическу и одергивая пиджак. Краем глаза она заметила справа от себя какое-то движение, будто рядом полыхнула белая вспышка, и немаленький клюв нанес весьма ощутимый удар по запястью.

Гермиона вскрикнула от боли и неожиданности, и бегом поднялась на крыльцо. Тяжелая дубовая дверь сама по себе распахнулась, пропуская гостью в дом.

Гермиона стояла посреди огромного холла, выполненного в зеленых тонах, и смотрела на раненую руку. Мощный клюв оставил на коже кровоточащий след, и она надеялась, что хоть в помощи ей не откажут.

— Тупси плохой, Тупси не защитил мисс, — всхлипнул он. — Но Тупси знает, что вредить павлинам нельзя. Тупси бы сделал только хуже.

«Хорошо, что я не додумалась отгонять их планшетом, — промелькнула в голове мысль. — Рассчитывать на благосклонность Малфоев и так не приходится, а если бы я еще и навредила их драгоценным павлинам, пришлось бы и вовсе несладко».

До ушей донеслось гулкое эхо шагов, и вскоре в противоположной стороне холла возникла высокая стройная фигура Нарциссы Малфой, облаченной в длинное платье из зеленого бархата. Из всей этой семьи она нравилась Гермионе больше всего. По крайней мере, после того, что Гарри рассказал о своем воскрешении в лесу и роли Нарциссы.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Малфой, — Гермиона даже не догадывалась, как должен министерский работник разговаривать с пребывающими под домашним арестом, а посему решила придерживаться правил элементарной вежливости.

— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — Нарцисса вежливо улыбнулась краешком губ. — Как вам понравился наш сад?

— Впечатляет, — Гермиона почти не солгала. — У вас очень красивый сад и поразительный цветник.

Миссис Малфой удовлетворенно кивнула.

— После завтрака я лично покажу вам его более подробно. А это что? — удивленно спросила она, покосившись на руку Гермионы.

— О, — попытка спрятать руку за спину оказалась запоздалой. — Мы встретили павлинов по дороге. И, кажется, они были чем-то недовольны.

— Прошу простить их, — чуть печально проговорила Нарцисса. — Павлины очень своенравные птицы, а у этих, в силу их необычности, еще более странный характер. Тупси, обработай царапину целебными зельями, а потом сопроводи мисс Грейнджер в столовую.

Тупси мигом исчез, чтобы спустя мгновение появиться с полной коробкой целебных зелий.

— Тупси поможет, мисс, — приговаривал он, обрабатывая царапину. — Мисс не злится на павлинов? Мисс не напишет плохо про хозяев?

— Я все понимаю, Тупси, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Бывает.

— Тупси должен провести мисс в столовую, — тонкий голосок домовика оповестил о том, что домовик закончил обрабатывать руку. Гермиона кивнула и пошла вслед за ним по просторному холлу, от которого змейками разбегались коридоры. В отличие от мрамора садовых дорожек, гранитный пол холла был шершавым, и шаги разносились по дому гулким эхом.

— Первая дверь налево, мисс, — пропищал Тупси, когда они подошли к одному из коридоров. Гермиона кивнула, и домовик с хлопком растворился в воздухе.

Она уже потянулась к ручке двери, когда услышала голос, доносившийся из столовой.

— Почему мы должны перед ней пресмыкаться! Мы древний и уважаемый род, — Гермиона узнала голос Малфоя-младшего.

— Драко, будь благоразумен, — голос Люциуса был серьезен. — Малфои славятся умением приспосабливаться к любой ситуации. Сейчас политика государства основывается на толерантном отношении к магглорожденным и полукровкам, а это значит, что мы должны всячески поддерживать правительство. Поэтому будь вежлив с мисс Грейнджер. Нам нужны хорошие характеристики.

— И ты тоже будешь вежлив? — голос младшего Малфоя сочился недоверием.

— Конечно, Драко, — голос Нарциссы был мягким, будто бархат. — Отец будет вежлив, потому что он старается ради семьи.

— Ради семьи, — короткий вздох.

Гермиона решила, что дала достаточно времени на последние наставления, и смело толкнула дверь.

— Доброе утро, — твердо и уверенно произнесла она, пытаясь держать спину прямой и ничем не выдавать волнения.

Малфои сидели за круглым столом с резными ножками и пили чай. Нарцисса Малфой вежливо улыбнулась Гермионе, и та ответила тем же. Люциус поднялся со своего места и отодвинул стул.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Грейнджер, — любезно проговорил он, чуть растягивая слова в своей привычной манере. Гермиона кивнула и заняла предложенное место.

— Как добрались? — продолжил Люциус. — Чаю?

Перед Гермионой появилась фарфоровая чашка с ароматным напитком.

— Благодарю, — еще один вежливый кивок. Она прекрасно понимала, что все семейство пытается просто придерживаться правил хорошего тона и отнюдь не питает к ней теплых чувств, но, как ни странно, напряжения почти не ощущалось. Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, который слишком сосредоточенно смотрел в свою чашку, будто пытаясь увидеть в танце чаинок какой-то смысл. Ну, или на худой конец собирался с горя утопиться в этой чашке. В какой-то момент он вздрогнул, и Гермионе почему-то показалось, что Люциус тронул его ногой под столом.

— Здравствуй, Грейнджер, — выдавил Малфой, подняв взгляд от чашки. — Как дела?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — Гермиона чуть наклонила голову. — А у тебя?

— Хорошо, спасибо, — пробормотал Драко и снова принялся гипнотизировать чашку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, скажите, сможет ли Драко окончить школьное образование? Что по этому поводу думает Министерство? — Нарцисса явно пыталась спасти положение.

— Да, разумеется. Министерская программа предусматривает квоту для пострадавших во Второй Магической войне и, — Гермиона запнулась, — и вновь реабилитированных. После адаптации нужно просто подать заявление на повторное прохождение программы седьмого курса и выпускных экзаменов.

На лице Нарциссы отразилось облегчение, а Люциус удовлетворенно кивнул. Гермиона подумала, что это расплывчатое объяснение он принял на свой счет, будто положительный отчет Гермионы об их семействе уже лежал на столе у Министра. Драко же молча взял с подноса кекс и принялся медленно крутить его в руках. Гермиона зачем-то посмотрела на руку, в которую ее клюнул павлин, и принялась пить чай.

«Если Малфой хочет нормальной жизни — а он хочет нормальной жизни — ему придется вести себя пристойно», — заверяла себя она, надеясь, что за эту неделю она не сойдет с ума.

Завтрак наконец-то закончился, со стола пропала посуда, и Люциус Малфой встал со своего места и помог встать сначала Нарциссе, а потом и Гермионе.

— Благодарю, — Нарцисса беззвучно поцеловала мужа в щеку. — Я обещала показать мисс Грейнджер сад. Не желаешь присоединиться?

— Чуть позже, — Люциус поцеловал ей руку. Нарцисса мягко улыбнулась и повернулась к Гермионе.

— Идемте.

День был невероятно подходящим для прогулки по саду. Под яркими солнечными лучами зелень газона была еще более сочной, блики на мраморе дорожек слепили глаза, а живая изгородь отбрасывала геометрически правильные тени. Гермиона на всякий случай оглянулась, опасаясь вновь повстречаться с павлинами, но они разгуливали где-то у ограды, словно делая вид, что они непричастны к произошедшему час назад нападению на министерского сотрудника.

— Мисс Грейнджер, как вам нравится жасмин? — Нарцисса повела рукой в сторону белых шапок цветов, источавших сладкий аромат.

— Он прекрасен, миссис Малфой, — произнесла Гермиона и неожиданно для самой себя чихнула.

— Будьте здоровы, — Нарцисса Малфой улыбнулась. — Мы очень рады, что нашим наблюдателем стали именно вы. Я понимаю, что наш дом оставил не самые приятные воспоминания, но я искренне надеюсь на ваше понимание. Знаете ли, Драко шантажировали расправой надо мной и Люциусом, затем Люциуса — тем, что причинят вред мне и Драко. В последний год войны мы стали заложниками ситуации.

Гермиона собиралась сказать, что будет максимально объективна в своих наблюдениях, но снова чихнула.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы, случаем, не простыли? — с тревогой спросила Нарцисса. — Идемте в дом, я велю Тупси дать вам зелье от простуды.

Гермиона часто закивала и чихнула еще два раза. Нарцисса торопливо зашагала назад, к дому, и пришлось поспешить, чтобы успеть за ней. Глаза слезились, и Гермиона едва различала, куда идет, когда вдруг на расплывчатом зеленом полотне травы возникло белое пятно, преградившее дорогу. Она резко остановилась и промокнула рукавом выступившие слезы.

— Ай!

Величественный белый павлин, явно воспользовавшись ее замешательством клюнул Гермиону повыше щиколотки.

— Люциус, дорогой! — послышался совсем неподалеку голос Нарциссы.

— О, Мерлин! — Малфой-старший торопливо пересек лужайку и бережно подхватил Гермиону под локоть. Павлин тут же сложил хвостовой веер и, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся копошиться в траве.

— Люциус, помоги мисс Грейнджер дойти до крыльца. Я позову Тупси.

***

— Бедная мисс, — причитал Тупси, хлопоча вокруг Гермионы, которую усадили в кресло. — У мисс не простуда, у мисс аллергия. И хозяйский павлин снова клюнул мисс. Бедная, бедная мисс.

— Спасибо, Тупси, — произнесла Гермиона, стараясь выговаривать слова четче, но получалось невероятно гнусаво. Со стороны окна раздался смешок.

— Жаль, Грейнджер, павлинам не объяснили, что ты — важная птица. Они, знаешь ли, и сами очень важные птицы.

— Жаль, Малфой, ты не берешь пример с родителей и не пытаешься хотя бы сделать вид, что сочувствуешь, — в тон ему ответила Гермиона, за что удостоилась еще одного смешка.

— Слушай, возвращайся домой и прими зелье от аллергии. Отец сейчас в библиотеке, думает, что можно сделать с кустами жасмина, чтобы они не доставляли тебе столько неприятностей, а мать уже мысленно их выполола и теперь страдает. Я могу торжественно пообещать, что не буду мучить карликовых пушистиков.

Гермиона собиралась что-то возразить, но снова чихнула и махнула рукой.

— И я воспользуюсь вашим камином, — она взяла салфетку, любезно протянутую Тупси, и промокнула глаза. — Аппарировать в таком состоянии я не рискну.

— Тебе помочь дойти до камина? Хочешь, я сам брошу Летучего Пороху тебе под ноги?

— Малфой, твои попытки выпроводить меня более чем очевидны. Твое счастье, что я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы это записывать, — протянула Гермиона и снова чихнула.

— Ладно. Раз уж ты слишком горда, чтобы принять помощь, я стою тут и молчу, — Малфой сложил руки на груди и замер.

— Тупси поможет, мисс, — маленькие пальцы обхватили запястье Гермионы. Она кивнула и побрела к камину вслед за домовиком.

— Передай мои извинения родителям. И до завтра, Малфой, — бросила Гермиона через плечо, прежде чем ступить в зеленое пламя.


	2. Вторник

«У меня аллергия на жасмин. Павлины Малфоев явно меня недолюбливают. Семья пытается быть милой», — Гермиона посмотрела на строчки, написанные ее же нетвердой рукой на пергаменте, и вздохнула.

— Глотик, это просто наказание какое-то.

Живоглот утвердительно — как ей показалось — мяукнул.

— Как думаешь, может это испытание? Ну, может меня просто проверяют, достойна ли я занять место в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка?

Живоглот снова мяукнул и стукнул лапой по пустой миске. Похоже, ему было совершенно наплевать на то, что испытывает Гермиона касательно необходимости снова наведаться к Малфоям.

— Маленькое меркантильное существо, — буркнула Гермиона и достала из холодильника кошачий корм. — Надеюсь, они сделали что-то со своими павлинами и с этим ужасным жасмином. Иначе я рискую не дожить до конца недели.

Она тяжело вздохнула, глядя как Живоглот с удовольствием уминает корм. Рука сама по себе потянулась к туфлям, но, вспомнив вчерашнее позорное бегство от павлина по скользкому мрамору дорожки, Гермиона решила остановиться на чем-то более спортивном, пусть и менее официальном. Легкие теннисные тапочки, джинсы и футболка — в конце концов, Малфои не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться на внешний вид Министерского сотрудника.

Гермиона аппарировала к тяжелой кованной ограде. Трое кровожадных птиц уже поджидали ее, стоя у куста живой изгороди. Конечно, они делали вид, что ищут что-то в траве, но стоило Гермионе шелохнуться, протянуть руку к воротам, как они подняли головы, вытянули шеи и угрожающе заклекотали. Гермиона на короткое мгновение отпрянула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и стукнула молоточком по прутьям калитки. В глубине сада раздался мелодичный перезвон, которые тут же заглушили вопли павлинов.

— Как мисс себя чувствует? — заботливо спросил Тупси, распахнув калитку перед Гермионой.

— Спасибо, Тупси, намного лучше, — она улыбнулась и ступила на дорожку из белого мрамора. Она не стала пересказывать бедняжке эльфу подробности процесса избавления от аллергии. Хотя она перепробовала не одно и не два снадобья прежде, чем удалось победить насморк.

— Надеюсь, заклинания, наложенные хозяином, работают как надо, и теперь мисс сможет наслаждаться садом хозяйки без проблем.

Гермиона улыбнулась и тут же взвизгнула от боли. Один из павлинов умудрился бесшумно подкрасться к ней и клюнуть в руку.

— Птица не должна так делать! Птица не должна нападать на эту мисс!

Павлину, похоже, увещевания Тупси были совершенно безразличны. Он продолжал шагать за Гермионой и, похоже, целился, чтобы нанести второй удар. Двое других тоже заметно ускорили шаг.

— Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона, и крик павлинов за спиной послужил подтверждением ее слов.

— Я помогу, — пискнул Тупси, схватил Гермиону за руку и щелкнул пальцами, перенося их в холл Мэнора.

— Тупси? — донесся из дальнего конца холлы встревоженный голос Нарциссы Малфой. — Тупси, ты встретил мисс Грейнджер?

— Да, хозяйка. Тупси встретил, — пискнул домовик. — Тупси должен пойти за лекарством как можно скорее.

Вместо ответа Нарцисса торопливо зашагала к Гермионе.

— Мисс Грейнджер, всё в порядке?

— Сейчас Тупси вылечит это. Но я не могу не отметить, что этот инцидент повторяется уже во второй раз.

— Мисс Грейнджер, это всего лишь досадное недоразумение, — с некоторой тревогой в голосе произнесла Нарцисса. — Я думала, это такая же мелкая неприятность, как и вчерашний случай с жасмином. Кстати, как ваше самочувствие?

— Спасибо, хорошо.

Гермиона вмиг почувствовала себя отвратительной, самой ужасной Министерской сотрудницей. Все выглядело так, будто она пытается шантажировать миссис Малфой из-за пары несчастных царапин. Тут же захотелось умыться и помыть руки.

— Миссис Малфой, я, — Гермиона замялась. — Не хотела вам угрожать или что-то около того. Просто Тупси сказал, что мистер Малфой наложил какое-то заклинание на кусты жасмина. Я просто... Если бы можно было сделать что-то подобное с павлинами, было бы просто замечательно.

Раздался тихий хлопок, и рядом с Гермионой появился Тупси, который принялся обрабатывать царапину зельями.

— Бедная мисс, — причитал Тупси. — Такая хорошая мисс, почему же павлины так невзлюбили такую хорошую мисс.

— Тупси, прекрати паниковать, — бросила Нарцисса.

— Мисс ведь не решит, что хозяева плохие?

— Не переживай, Тупси, я наблюдаю за людьми, а не за птицами, — Гермиона улыбнулась, глядя, как Тупси затягивает повязку на ее запястье.

— Спасибо, Тупси. Можешь идти, — Нарцисса кивнула домовику. — Мы с мисс Грейнджер сами дойдем до столовой.

Тупси кивнул, поклонился и исчез с негромким хлопком.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу простить нашего эльфа. — Нарцисса улыбнулась краешком губ. — Видите ли, все домовые эльфы преданны своим хозяевам, верны дому, которому служат, и потому склонны невероятно сильно переживать. Особенно в той ситуации, в которой оказалась наша семья.

Гермиона вспомнила четвёртый курс, когда она впервые столкнулась с домовым эльфом мистера Крауча. Тупси чем-то напоминал бедняжку Винки, которая принимала все проблемы хозяина на свой счет, даже после того, как тот указал ей на дверь.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я рада что нашим наблюдателем стали именно вы. Любой другой уже заподозрил бы, что мы нарочно науськиваем павлинов на вас. Но дело в том, что эти птицы весьма своенравны, и заставить их что-либо делать крайне проблематично. И вы, мисс Грейнджер, достаточно умны, чтобы не перекладывать на хозяев вину за проделки питомцев.

Гермиона улыбнулась и вежливо кивнула.

— И, разумеется, я сегодня же поговорю с Люциусом, чтобы он придумал, как совладать с павлинами.

— Спасибо, буду очень рада, — Гермиона снова кивнула.

Конечно же, Нарцисса не оставила Гермионе времени на то, чтобы помяться у двери столовой.

— Доброе утро, — Гермиона мило улыбнулась. Люциус вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул, а Драко изобразил такую гримасу, словно у него болело одновременно зуба три, не меньше. Однако, воспитание всё же взяло верх, и он поднялся со своего места, чтобы отодвинуть для Гермионы стул.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил Люциус, когда все заняли свои места. — Я так понимаю, приступ аллергии удалось побороть?

— Всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — оскал Драко, вероятно, должен был играть роль улыбки, но он явно не справлялся. Однако Гермиона всё равно почувствовала, как щеки предательски вспыхнули.

— Ну, раз так, мы можем ближе к полудню устроить в саду пикник, — жизнерадостно сообщила Нарцисса.

— Тем более, я немного поколдовал с кустом жасмина. Теперь он не должен так ужасно на вас влиять.

— Люциус после завтрака поднимется в библиотеку и посмотрит, в чём может быть причина такого поведения павлинов.

— А что с ними? — Люциус повернул голову, чем и сам напомнил одну из своих птиц.

— Они невзлюбили Мисс Грейнджер и нападают на неё, — с некоторым нажимом произнесла Нарцисса и с укором посмотрела на супруга, который обратил, наконец, внимание на повязку на руке Гермионы.

— Разумеется, — он степенно кивнул и вернулся к своей чашке с чаем.

— Грейнджер, — выдавил Драко после завтрака, — тебе ведь вчера так и не показали дом? Пока матушка и Тупси будут заняты приготовлением к пикнику, я мог бы показать комнаты, в которых жило не одно поколение Малфоев.

— Да, спасибо.

“Гостиную и подвал можешь не показывать”, — чуть не вырвалось у Гермионы, но она вовремя прикусила кончик языка.

Но Малфой и сам, похоже, стремился забыть о том ужасном времени. Когда они прошагали мимо той гостиной, он и словом не обмолвился о том, что за закрытой дверью вообще что-то есть. К тому же буквально напротив обнаружилась невероятно уютная, залитая солнцем комната.

— Мы зовем ее Южной гостиной, — сообщил Драко, пропуская Гермиону вперёд. — Она чуточку меньше, чем остальные, но почему-то именно ее больше всего любят наши гости.

— Другие? Ты хочешь сказать, у вас не одна гостиная?

— Да, — Драко кивнул. — Северная временно закрыта. Еще есть Восточная, из которой можно наблюдать рассвет, и Западная, из окон которой на закате открываются восхитительные виды. Но Южная всё равно остаётся моей любимицей в любое время суток.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась.

— Идём, покажу остальные.

Восточная гостиная оказалась не намного больше Южной, да и мебели в ней особо не было: небольшой чайный столик у окна высотой во всю стену, да пара кресел.

— Всё равно она довольно милая, — резюмировала Гермиона.

— Но по-настоящему красива она только на рассвете.

За дверью Западной гостиной играла музыка, и Гермиона подумала, что там кто-то есть.

— Это особая магия, — пояснил Малфой. — Когда подходишь к двери на определенное количество шагов, чары заставляют клавесин играть. А ещё в детстве я всем говорил, там собираются призраки Малфоев, играют на клавесине и танцуют. Все жутко пугались, — он беззлобно рассмеялся.

— А на самом деле там никого, — заключила Гермиона, когда приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь.

— Даже жаль немного, — Драко пожал плечами. — На закате клавесин играет Шуберта. Когда я был маленьким, родители любили вечером подниматься в Западную гостиную и танцевать. Жаль, им теперь не до вальсов.

Гермиона вздохнула и посмотрела за окно. И в самом деле, на закате тут, должно быть, восхитительно. Так или иначе, засиживаться допоздна и проверять она не собиралась. Но даже без последних лучей уходящего за горизонт солнца вид открывался весьма и весьма живописный. Вдоль границы участка с этой стороны тянулась широкая густая полоса из можжевельника, надежно скрывавшая сад от глаз посторонних. Сразу за ней простирались широкие поля, а за ними начинался лес. Малфой просто молча стоял посреди Западной гостиной, похоже, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

Их молчаливое уединение нарушил хлопок, с которым Тупси появился в гостиной.

— Хозяин Драко, мисс Гермиона, — пропищал он. — Хозяйка велела передать, что у нас всё готово для пикника. Хозяин Люциус заканчивает последние манипуляции с волшебным пологом.

— Пологом? — Драко вздрогнул, словно только теперь услышал, что ему вообще что-то говорят.

— Да, хозяин Люциус поставил над полянкой для пикника магический полог. Это самый простой способ не дать павлинам добраться до мисс Гермионы.

— Да, — Драко тряхнул головой, окончательно приходя в себя. — Да, уже идём.

Он вышел в коридор и хотел уже закрыть дверь, но увидел Гермиону и, похоже, только теперь вспомнил про ее существование. Он подождал, пока она выйдет из гостиной и закрыл дверь. Гермиона прошла десять шагов и с грустью отметила, что клавесин умолк.

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу, — Люциус указал на место, которое ей выделили на клетчатом пледе. Тупси суетился вокруг, раскладывая по белым тарелочкам сандвичи, кусочки запеченной курицы и овощи. В плетеной корзинке, стоявшей в центре пледа, поблескивали гладкими боками яблоки, грели сморщенную кожицу апельсина, а рядом стоял кувшин с красным морсом.

— Клюквенный, — раздался за спиной у Гермионы голос Драко. — Мой любимый.

Гермиона осмотрелась по сторонам. Над жасмином мерцала едва заметная дымка заклятия. С задачей своей она справлялась просто превосходно: у Гермионы не возникло даже мысли о том, чтобы чихнуть. Чуть поодаль по широкому радиусу обходили выбранную для пикника лужайку павлины. Гермиона не могла не отметить высокий уровень волшебного мастерства Люциуса Малфоя: магический полог даже рябью не подернулся и был совершенно невидимым, угадываясь только по движению павлинов.

— Мисс Грейнджер, как ваше самочувствие? — спросил Люциус.

— Прекрасно, спасибо. Это заклинание из той же группы чар, что и заклинание Головного Пузыря?

— Да, тот же принцип, — Люциус налил морс в стакан и протянул Гермионе. — Чары не пропускают наружу запах.

— А заодно и пыльцу, которая вызывает аллергию. Прекрасное решение, мистер Малфой. Тем более, цветы действительно прекрасны.

Где-то за магическим куполом павлины возмущенно вскрикивали, били крыльями и распускали свои вееры, но прорваться через полог не могли. Малфои вели себя весьма мило, и время пролетело незаметно.


	3. Среда

“Малфои заколдовали жасмин и поставили барьер от павлинов. Драко Малфой может быть не мерзким, если уходит в свои мысли”, — написала Гермиона в своем блокноте и посмотрела в окно. На небе собирались тучи, не сулившие совершенно ничего хорошего. Живоглот дремал на стуле, свернувшись в клубок: видимо, близилось похолодание.

— Эй, а завтракать ты не собираешься? — она нарочито громко хлопнула дверцей холодильника, но ни один ус на морде Живоглота не шелохнулся.

— Ну и ладно, сиди голодным. Учти, я уйду на весь день.

Живоглот чуть дернул кончиком хвоста, но снова закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в мягкий живот. Гермиона вздохнула и посмотрела на чашку кофе. Сейчас она бы с куда большей радостью сварила какао и осталась дома, но ее ждало Министерское задание и Малфои. Гермиона снова покосилась на дремлющего Живоглота, насыпала в его миску немного еды, и пошла в комнату, где надолго застыла у распахнутого шкафа, пока, наконец, не нашла подходящий свитер.

— Мисс тепло оделась? — пропищал Тупси, встречавший ее у калитки. — Сегодня очень сыро, и, кажется, собирается дождь. Хозяева ждут вас.

Особенно сильный порыв ветра заставил Гермиону зябко поежиться.

— Да, спасибо, Тупси. Все хорошо.

Она ступила на дорожку из белого мрамора, которая оказалась скользкой от влаги, и почувствовала, что ее теннисные тапочки скользят.

— Ой! — только и пискнула она.

— С мисс все в порядке?

— Ничего страшного, Тупси, просто обувь скользкая.

Неподалеку послышался клекот павлина, и Гермиона взволнованно заозиралась.

— Не беспокойтесь, мисс. Хозяин Люциус выставил защитный барьер вдоль садовой дорожки, так что теперь вы можете беспрепятственно пройти к дому, а павлинам оставлено достаточно места для прогулок.

— Прекрасно, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Только давай будем идти медленно, дорожка ужасно скользкая.

— Конечно, мисс. Тупси не хочет, чтобы мисс снова поранилась. Хозяева очень переживают за мисс.

“Конечно, как же, переживают они за меня, — подумала Гермиона. — О себе пекутся, и о том, чтобы вернуться в большой мир с моей рекомендацией”.

Вслух она этого, разумеется, не сказала. Тупси физически не мог поддержать ее в обсуждении хозяев в негативном ключе — это против природы эльфов. Да к тому же, Малфои пока не делали и не говорили ничего дурного, и если бы не предвзятость Гермионы, она бы сочла их весьма милым семейством.

Она брела по дорожке, погрузившись в свои мысли, и потому вопль павлина не на шутку ее испугал. Напрочь позабыв о защитном пологе, Гермиона шарахнулась в сторону, поскользнулась на влажном мраморе и упала, сильно ударившись левой рукой.  
В следующий миг павлин наткнулся на магический барьер, остановился и разразился громкими криками, хлопая крыльями.

— Мисс, с вами все в порядке? — Тупси склонился над Гермионой и принялся с тревогой ее осматривать.

— Тупси, не переживай, я…

— Плохой! Плохой Тупси! Тупси не уследил за мисс!

Он рухнул рядом и зашелся в бессвязных стенаниях, то и дело ударяясь головой о мрамор.

— Прекрати, — попросила Гермиона и хотела остановить его, но поврежденная рука наотрез отказывалась ее слушаться. Попытка встать также не увенчалась успехом: подошвы скользили, да к тому же опираться нужно было на две руки, а на левой даже пальцы шевелились с трудом. Гермиона горестно вздохнула и запрокинула голову.

— Что здесь происходит?

Люциус Малфой взирал на происходящее сверху вниз и потирал виски. Павлин вмиг прекратил кричать и торопливо зашагал прочь. Тупси всхлипнул, а Гермиона лишь беспомощно засучила ногами в очередной бесплодной попытке подняться.

— Что случилось, мисс Грейнджер? — Люциус присел рядом с ней и посмотрел на левую руку. Лицо его переменилось: выражение из удивленного стало взволнованным.

— Тупси, немедленно возвращайся в дом и приготовь Костерост. Я сам провожу мисс Грейнджер.

Тупси пискнул и исчез. Люциус помог Гермионе подняться, стараясь не задеть левую руку.

— Как же вас так угораздило? — он вздохнул и двинулся к дому, придерживая Гермиону под правую руку.

— Скользкая обувь, — растерянно произнесла она. — Оступилась.

— У вас сломана рука, — Люциус поджал губы. — Сейчас Тупси приготовит вам Костерост и принесет чистую одежду.

Гермиона покосилась на темно-серое пятно на левом локте и кивнула.

— Мне не хотелось бы вас стеснять, — смущенно протянула она.

— Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. Главное, чтобы с вами все было хорошо.

Люциус провел Гермиону в Южную гостиную и усадил в кресло.

— Сейчас мы поднимемся, — он улыбнулся. — Прошу прощения, вам придется посидеть одной буквально пару минут.

Раздался тихий хлопок, и посреди гостиной появился дрожащий всем телом Тупси с бутылкой Костероста.

— Я принес лекарство для мисс, — пропищал он.

Люциус кивнул и вышел.

За окном послышался шум в одночасье хлынувшего с неба потока воды.

— Мисс хотя бы не попала под дождь, — растерянно пробормотал Тупси и протянул Гермионе стакан с зельем. Она глубоко вдохнула, зажмурилась и выпила все залпом. Горло вмиг обожгло, из глаз брызнули слезы, а в руке сильно закололо.

— Держи, запей, — раздался над головой голос Драко Малфоя. Гермиона приоткрыла глаза и увидела, что он протягивает чашку ароматного чая.

— Только осторожно, он горячий. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты обожглась.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона поставила на журнальный столик стакан из-под Костероста, взяла у Драко чашку и сделала глоток. По телу разлилось приятное тепло.

— Мисс желает принять ванну? — пропищал Тупси. — Мисс испачкалась, когда упала.

— Да, Тупси, спасибо.

— Я провожу, — коротко бросил Драко, и Тупси снова разрыдался.

— Тупси подвел хозяев, Тупси не уследил за мисс, и теперь хозяева не доверяют Тупси!

Гермиона с жалостью посмотрела на эльфа, который, похоже, снова собрался истязать себя, и повернулась к Малфою.

— Сделай что-то, пожалуйста.

— Тупси, ступай и принеси для мисс Грейнджер чистую одежду. Немедленно.

Эльф часто закивал и исчез.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы обижаем Тупси, то ты ошибаешься. Он всегда таким был. Паникует по любому поводу, — голос Малфоя звучал так, словно он пытался оправдаться, но особой нужды в этом не было.

— Да, я уже поняла, — Гермиона чуть улыбнулась.

— Что ж тебе так не везет, Грейнджер? — Драко фыркнул. — Сначала жасмин тебе покоя не дает, потом павлины, теперь вот — садовая дорожка. Ты только не подумай, будто весь Мэнор настроен против тебя.

— С дорожкой я сама оплошала, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Надела скользкую обувь, вот и все. Вашей вины тут даже при очень большом желании не найдешь.

Они дошли до самого конца коридора и остановились у двери.

— Уж не обессудь, но в ванной комнате я тебе помогать не буду, — Драко сделал шаг назад и скрестил руки на груди. Гермиона почувствовала, как щеки вспыхнули от стыда.

— Даже не думала тебя об этом просить, — выпалила она, юркнула в ванную и захлопнула за собой дверь. Сердце часто колотилось, от ужасной двусмысленности его фразы сбилось дыхание. Она нервно сняла одежду, залезла в горячую воду, увенчанную пышными шапками белоснежной душистой пены, и перевела дыхание. Это было странно: лежать в ванне в Малфой-мэноре, наслаждаясь нежным запахом лавандовой пены и пытаться не думать о крайне двусмысленной фразе, которую пять минут назад бросил Драко Малфой.

Раздался хлопок, и Гермиона принялась подгребать пену к себе, испуганно озираясь. Но Тупси остался невидимым: испачканная одежда просто исчезла, а свежая сама по себе возникла на небольшой тумбе в углу.

— Спасибо, — произнесла Гермиона в пустоту, и прикрыла глаза, нежась в теплой воде.

Желание подольше погреться боролось с чувством неловкости из-за того, что она вообще умудрилась попасть в такую ситуацию. Залеченную руку приятно тянуло, немного саднил бок — помимо перелома она содрала кожу. В конце концов, Гермиона собрала волю в кулак и вылезла из ванны.

Полотенце оказалось огромным и невероятно мягким. В стопке, принесенной Тупси, нашлись еще теплые домашние брюки и кофта. Единственным, что смутило во всем этом Гермиону, был вышитый вензель семьи Малфоев на кофте. Хотя жаловаться не приходилось. Гермиона подсушила волосы заклинанием и вышла из ванной комнаты.

— Я уже собирался кресло из гостиной призвать, — язвительно бросил Малфой. — Или ты пыталась утопиться?

— Ты! Ты что, ждал меня? Все это время? — взвизгнула Гермиона.

— Ну, я же не хочу, чтобы ты заблудилась в доме и наткнулась на портрет какого-нибудь особенно неполиткорректного родственника.

Гермиона стушевалась.

— Мог бы поторопить. Стукнуть в дверь, — смущено протянула она.

— А, так ты все-таки ждала, что я помогу? — Драко ехидно улыбнулся.

— Что? Я? Нет! — она замахала руками и густо покраснела. Малфой расхохотался, глядя на нее.

— Грейнджер, с тобой что, никто и никогда не пытался заигрывать?

— Ну, — Гермиона замялась. — Не то, чтобы. Рон пытался, но мне это казалось неправильным, и… В общем, у нас ничего не вышло.

Малфой прыснул.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя поставить в неловкое положение. Серьезно. Я просто пошутил.

Гермиона смерила его сердитым взглядом.

— И нет, я не озабоченный маньяк.

— Боишься, что я назову тебя извращенцем в своем отчете? Бойся-бойся, — она подмигнула. — Видишь, я тоже умею шутить.

— Ладно, идем в Южную гостиную. Мы вообще тебя ждали, чтобы позавтракать.

Гермионе окончательно стало неловко, и она побрела по коридору вслед за ухмыляющимся Малфоем.

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, все в порядке? — спросила Нарцисса, когда Гермиона с Драко вошли в гостиную. Старшие Малфои сидели в креслах и пили чай. Еще две чашки дожидались Драко и Гермиону, а в центре небольшого столика стоял ароматный вишневый пирог.

— Да, спасибо, все хорошо. Извините за неудобства, — Гермиона, все еще красная до корней волос, уселась в кресло и уставилась на свои руки.

— Как хорошо, что мы вчера устроили пикник, — нараспев произнесла Нарцисса, словно ничего и не произошло. — Погода сегодня ужасно испортилась.

За окном в подтверждение ее слов громыхнул гром.

— Да, — Гермиона нашла в себе силы поднять голову и улыбнуться. — Ужасный ливень. Надеюсь, ваши красивые птицы не намокнут?

— Благодарю за заботу, — Люциус гордо вздернул подбородок. — Пока вы с Драко устраняли последствия небольшого утреннего инцидента, я вышел в сад и проверил, чтобы все павлины были в домиках.

— У них есть свои домики? Как мило.

— Да, — вместо мужа ответила Нарцисса. — Люциус лично их построил, ни одного домовика не подпустил к этому делу.

— Эти птицы — моя самая большая гордость. После сына и жены, разумеется. И я очень надеюсь, что вы, мисс Грейнджер, тоже с ними поладите.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — Гермиона кивнула. — Мне думается, что павлины — довольно интересные создания.

Судя по выражению лица Драко, она то ли сказала что-то не то, то ли наоборот, сказала именно то, что Люциус должен был услышать.

Повисла гробовая тишина.

Нарцисса чуть приподняла брови, сделала глоток чая и посмотрела в сторону. Драко зажмурился, отпил из своей чашки, запрокинул голову, открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Люциус же поставил чашку на журнальный столик и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Павлины, мисс Грейнджер…

Уже спустя час Гермиона поняла, почему Драко и Нарцисса так отреагировали на ее слова. Похоже, о павлинах Люциус Малфой мог говорить бесконечно. Он успел три или четыре раза отправить Тупси в библиотеку то за одной книгой, то за другой. Помимо этого бедняга домовик два раза обновил заварник, а Нарцисса и Драко по очереди вышли из гостиной на пару минут каждый.

К исходу второго часа на журнальном столике выросла внушительная стопка книг, а сам Люциус принялся чертить на пергаменте схему идеального — по его авторитетному мнению — домика для павлина. Нарцисса с прямой спиной стояла у окна, а Драко принял в кресле весьма расслабленную позу. По остекленевшему взгляду младшего Малфоя Гермиона заподозрила, что он уже наловчился спать с открытыми глазами. Сама же она пребывала в полном смятении чувств. С одной стороны, было до ужаса странно сидеть вот так в Южной гостиной Малфой-мэнора, одетой в гостевой комплект домашней одежды и слушать лекцию Люциуса Малфоя о павлинах. С другой же стороны, Гермионе необъяснимым образом нравилось происходящее: и снисходительная улыбка Нарциссы, и то, как забавно Драко подпирает голову рукой, и то, как сам Люциус горит своим делом. Чего тут скрывать, Гермионе нравились увлеченные люди. Особенно увлеченные чем-то мирным, вроде разведения птиц или цветоводства.

Тупси подал обед, что заставило Драко ожить на некоторое время, а Нарциссу — вернуться на место. Люциус к своей порции даже не притронулся, чем ужасно расстроил Тупси. С самым разочарованным видом он убрал тарелки и отправился на кухню — явно скорбеть из-за отсутствия у хозяина интереса к великолепному овощному рагу.

После обеда дождь только усилился, и Драко снова впал в сонное оцепенение. Да и сама Гермиона уже порядком подустала. Лекция Люциуса была интересной, бесспорно, но Гермиона чувствовала, что голова уже не справляется с объемом информации, что случалось крайне редко. И уж точно она не могла укорять Драко или Нарциссу за невнимание: они наверняка слышали этот монолог не в первый и не во второй раз. Гермиона почувствовала, что ее и саму клонит в сон, а вырубиться посреди беседы было бы крайне неприлично.

Ситуацию спас Драко, который неожиданно громко всхрапнул, сам же от этого звука проснулся, вскочил на ноги и замотал головой. Нарцисса насилу сдержала улыбку. Гермиона же такой выдержкой не обладала, а потому хихикнула и тут же неудачно попыталась скрыть смех за кашлем. Драко выглядел весьма забавно и в то же время мило. Однако именно эта нелепица и заставила Люциуса отвлечься и посмотреть на часы.

— Мерлин великий, — вздохнул он. — Мисс Грейнджер, я, должно быть, вас утомил.

— Все в порядке, мистер Малфой. Я понимаю, как много может значить для человека его увлечение. Мне очень нравится, когда люди чем-то увлечены. Я вообще не представляю, как можно жить без хобби.

Люциус с облегчением выдохнул и кивнул. В этот момент ничего в нем не напоминало о преступном прошлом.

— И, скажу вам по секрету, созидательное увлечение хорошо вас характеризует.

Услыхав это, Люциус — да и Нарцисса с Драко — заметно приободрились.

— Люциус, тебе не кажется, что мы засиделись? — Нарцисса тоже посмотрела на часы. — Мисс Грейнджер столько сегодня перенесла, что наверняка уже хочет отдохнуть.

— Если честно, было бы неплохо, — Гермиона кивнула.

— Тупси! — Нарцисса щелкнула пальцами.

— Да, хозяйка, — домовик появился в мгновение ока и склонился перед ней.

— Тупси, ты уже закончил с одеждой мисс Грейнджер?

— Да, хозяйка. Тупси починил одежду мисс, выстирал ее, высушил, выгладил и сложил в гостевой комнате.

— Прекрасно, — Нарцисса кивнула.

— Тупси проводит мисс, — пискнул домовик.

— Спасибо, Тупси, я сам, — Драко подал Гермионе руку, помогая подняться из кресла.

— Почему ты не дал Тупси меня проводить? — возмутилась Гермиона, когда они вышли из гостиной. — Ты же знаешь, как он будет горевать из-за того, что хозяин ему не доверяет.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты еще во что-то врезалась или упала на ровном месте, — буркнул Драко. — Тупси очень пугливый, хоть и услужливый. Но, к сожалению, из-за решения суда у нас временно конфисковали других эльфов. Ну, ты-то должна знать условия.

— Арест банковских счетов, ограничение перемещений, в том числе установка антиаппарационного барьера двустороннего типа и контроль камина, а также частичная конфискация, — отчеканила Гермиона. — Так вот, в чем заключалась частичная конфискация.

— Да, — буркнул Драко. — И еще. Я бы хотел попросить прощения за отца. Его иногда заносит. Он о своих павлинах может сутками говорить. Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, что он не захандрил, павлины здорово отвлекают его от проблем. Но своими разговорами он может утомить. Гостевая.

Он распахнул перед Гермионой двери комнаты.

— Пожалуй, я не буду шутить о том, что могу помочь тебе переодеться. Вдруг оставишь с испытательным сроком еще на год. Матушка тогда с ума сойдет от огорчения.

— Дурак ты, Малфой, — фыркнула Гермиона и закрыла за собой двери гостевой комнаты.

Ее взору предстала большая — и на вид достаточно мягкая — кровать, на которой была аккуратно сложена одежда. Гермиона бы с радостью вздремнула на этой милой кровати, но дома ждал Живоглот, который, к тому же, ужасно не любил грозу. Гермиона быстро переоделась, стараясь не думать о словах Драко Малфоя, аккуратно сложила гостевой костюм, положила его на кровать и вышла.

Малфой терпеливо ждал ее в коридоре.

— Я думаю, можешь переместится через камин, — произнес он. — Я лично не собираюсь тащиться в такую погоду до самой границы антиаппарационного барьера.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона кивнула.

В гостиной их ждала Нарцисса.

— Люциус просил его простить. Беседа с вами, мисс Грейнджер, навела его на какую-то очень важную мысль, и он немедленно отправился в библиотеку.

— Ничего страшного, миссис Малфой. Передайте ему благодарность за содержательную беседу.

Нарцисса улыбнулась и кивнула. Гермиона бросила в огонь щепотку Летучего Пороха и перешагнула через каминную решетку.

— До свидания, — миссис Малфой снова кивнула.

— Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, Грейнджер.

Пожелание Драко Малфоя слилось с гудением пламени в дымоходе.


	4. Четверг

«Драко Малфой пытался со мной заигрывать. Или делал вид, что пытается со мной заигрывать. В любом случае, это ужасно. И это его: «Доброй ночи». Да я потом часа два уснуть не могла.  
NB: Никогда больше не заводить с Люциусом беседу о павлинах».

Гермиона поморщилась. И досталась же ей эта кара Мерлинова — проводить у Малфоев испытательную неделю. Вообще ей казалось ужасно несправедливым то, что она, сдав все Ж.А.Б.А. на «Превосходно» и имея на руках рекомендательное письмо от самого Министра, все равно должна была отрабатывать испытательный срок. И даже то, что Малфои страдали не меньше, чем она, было сомнительным утешением.

Живоглот спал в шкафу — грохочущий за окном гром заставил его искать безопасное место. Гермиона взглянула на улицу и зевнула. Ливень, похоже, не собирался прекращаться, и из-за этого борьба с дремотой давалась особенно тяжело. А может, дело и впрямь было в том, что Гермиона слишком долго ворочалась перед сном, пытаясь отогнать мысли о Драко Малфое.

— Никакого Малфоя, — решительно отрезала она и хлопнула ладонью по матрасу в подтверждение своих слов. Живоглот недовольно заворчал откуда-то из недр шкафа. Похоже, будь его воля, он бы с радостью закрылся изнутри и переждал и грозу за окном, и негодование Гермионы.

Победить дремоту удалось только третьей чашке кофе — первые две провалили свою миссию с позором. За окном лило, как из ведра, и Гермиона всерьез задумалась, насколько ограничено пользование камином для Малфоев. Впрочем, проверять не хотелось — если она нарвется на ограничитель, то выпадет из сети под этот жуткий ливень неведомо в какой точке.

— В любом случае придется аппарировать, — протянула Гермиона в пустоту кухни, отправила чашку в мойку и пошла одеваться.

Свитер и брюки показались хорошим выбором, а вот с обувью вышла заминка. Подумав немного, Гермиона все же взяла в руки теннисную обувь.

— Если вчера на слегка влажном мраморе я так скользила, то уж сегодня нет смысла вообще что-то выбирать. Все равно идти придется мелкими шажками.

Единственное, что Гермиона добавила, так это зонт. И теперь она стояла в относительной сухости перед воротами Малфой-мэнора и ждала Тупси. Однако за пеленой дождя показалась фигура, которую Гермиона никак не ожидала увидеть.

«Что за наказание!» — хотела воскликнуть Гермиона. Ее шел встречать проклятый Драко Малфой.

— Не самое доброе утро, конечно, но все же, — он распахнул калитку, за которой начиналась дорожка, и подал руку — видимо, боялся, чтобы Гермиона сразу не упала и не сломала себе еще что-то.

— И тебе привет, — буркнула она, ступила на мраморную дорожку и тут же поскользнулась. В следующий миг Драко крепко обхватил ее за талию, не дав упасть.

— Грейнджер, наказание ты мое, — вздохнул он. — Неужели так сложно не вредничать и просто опереться на протянутую руку?

— Можешь меня отпустить, — Гермиона недовольно передернула плечами.

— Я специально вышел вместо Тупси встречать тебя, чтобы ты нормально, без приключений дошла до дома, — возмутился Драко. — Так что ступай аккуратно и не выдумывай глупостей.

Он перехватил Гермиону под руку и повел по дорожке, держа зонт над ними обоими.

— Как спалось?

Это прозвучало предельно вежливо, но Гермиону бросило в жар от невинного вопроса. В самом деле, как будто Малфой догадывался, что его вчерашние выходки сбили ее с толку.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — она постаралась, чтобы это не звучало слишком натянуто. — А тебе?

— Если честно, просто отвратительно, — похоже, Малфой не учуял в вопросе подвоха. — Не мог уснуть из-за грозы. Знаешь ли, когда над головой то и дело грохочет, уснуть несколько проблематично.

Гермиона неуверенно рассмеялась. Не то, чтобы она это имела в виду. С другой стороны, глупо было надеяться, что Малфою не давали уснуть угрызения совести.

— И чем заняться в такой ливень? — протянула Гермиона и тут же вздрогнула. Кажется, она дала Малфою повод для очередной шуточки.

— Даже не знаю, — он сжал ее локоть чуть сильнее, чем полагалось по этикету, и подмигнул. — Даже не знаю. Может, ты бы хотела…

Он нарочито растягивал слова, и Гермиона стиснула зубы в предчувствии очередной гадости.

— Позавтракать? — закончил он и уставился на Гермиону с самым невинным видом.

Щеки предательски вспыхнули.

— Грейнджер, — Малфой расплылся в ухмылке. — Обвиняешь меня, а у самой-то ни одной приличной мысли.

Гермиона подавила в себе желание выругаться.

— Ты дурно на меня влияешь, — буркнула она.

— Я? Дурно влияю? — вкрадчиво спросил Малфой. — Так ли хорошо тебе спалось, как ты рассказываешь?

Гермиона собралась ответить особенно язвительно, но он распахнул перед ней двери дома, и пришлось держать язык за зубами.

— Драко, все в порядке? — в холле их встретила обеспокоенная Нарцисса.

— В полнейшем, матушка, — Драко сложил зонт и поставил его в подставку.

— Прекрасно. Надеюсь, вы не очень сильно замерзли?

— Слегка продрогла, не более, — Гермиона сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Идемте завтракать. В столовой нас ждет чай и пудинг.

Гермиона бросила короткий испепеляющий взгляд на Драко и пошла за Нарциссой.

— Люциус просил его простить, — миссис Малфой на короткий миг возвела взгляд к потолку. — Он еще не выходил из библиотеки. Просидел за книгами всю ночь. Похоже, вы навели его на крайне интересную мысль.

— Ничего страшного.

— Жаль, погода сегодня отвратительная, — Нарцисса зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой. — Я смотрю, вы с Драко поладили?

— Конечно, матушка, — произнес он и распахнул двери столовой.

— Прекрасно, — Нарцисса присела на краешек стула. — Тогда вы простите меня, если я после завтрака немного вздремну? От этой погоды ужасно кружится голова.

— Разумеется, матушка, — Малфой часто закивал и подвинул сахарницу, чтобы ей не пришлось тянуться.

Нарцисса и впрямь была бледнее обычного, и Гермиону это всерьез взволновало.

— С ней все будет в порядке? Может, стоит вызвать бригаду из клиники Святого Мунго? — спросила она, как только двери за миссис Малфой закрылись.

— Спасибо, — Малфой совершенно не лукавил в этот момент. — С матушкой случается подобное, когда начинаются особенно сильные дожди. С ней все будет хорошо, как только погода наладится.

— Смотри сам, — Гермиона поджала губы и покачала головой. — Я предложила.

Драко кивнул и долил чаю сначала в чашку Гермионы, а потом в свою, поставил локти на стол, соединил кончики пальцев и посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Итак, мисс Грейнджер, чем мы с вами будем заниматься в этот отвратительный дождливый день? — он снова ерничал. — Спешу сообщить, что библиотека занята. Отец совершает какой-то прорыв в разведении павлинов, и лучше пока не попадаться ему под руку.

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Для начала я бы переместилась к камину. Это ведь так прекрасно — сидеть в тепле, когда за окном бушует стихия.

— Желание дамы — закон, — он распахнул дверь перед Гермионой. Она вышла в коридор и уверенно зашагала к Южной гостиной, стараясь не думать о том, что уже сносно ориентируется в Мэноре.

Пламя заплясало в камине, как только Гермиона переступила порог гостиной. Она заняла место в кресле, Драко расположился напротив и уставился прямо в глаза.

— Я даже не знаю, чем нам заняться, — со вздохом произнес он.

— У меня есть предложение. Я помню одну маггловскую забаву.

— А давай попробуем, — Драко махнул рукой. — Если повезет, я через три дня выйду в большой мир. Мне придется узнавать что-то о маггловских изобретениях, раз уж политика Министерства теперь базируется на лояльности. Начну я днем раньше или днем позже — какая разница. Что надо делать?

— Дай перо и пергамент.

— Тупси! — Драко щелкнул пальцами, и перед ним тут же возник домовик. — Мне нужен пергамент и перо.

Эльф исчез, а через миг вернулся и разложил на журнальном столике перо и пергамент.

— Сейчас надо написать на кусочке пергамента имя человека, название животного или предмета и приклеить эту надпись мне на лоб, а я попытаюсь угадать, что ты написал.

— На лоб? — он совершенно не по-Малфоевски хихикнул. — А как ты угадаешь?

— Буду задавать наводящие вопросы, но только такие, на которые ты сможешь ответить только «Да» или «Нет».

— Ничего не понял, — признался Драко. — Давай начнем с меня. Пиши.

Он оторвал от пергамента кусок и протянул его Гермионе.

— Ну, попробуем, — она взяла перо, отвернулась, нацарапала на пергаменте первое, что взбрело в голову, и заклинанием приклеила Малфою на лоб.

— Только те вопросы, на которые можно ответить «Да» или «Нет». Ладно, рискнем. Это животное?

— Нет, — Гермиона посмотрела на него и хихикнула. Драко презабавно выглядел: напряженный, сосредоточенный, зато с кусочком пергамента на лбу.

— Уже неплохо, — протянул Драко и приложил палец к губам. — Это предмет?

— Не-а, — Гермиона снова хихикнула.

— Отлично. Это человек. И на том спасибо. Это волшебник?

— Да.

— Я его знаю?

Гермиона поджала губы. Пожалуй, стоило загадать кого-то другого.

— Да.

— И он мне не нравится, — он пристально посмотрел Гермионе в глаза, и ей вмиг стало неудобно.

— Думаю, да. Не нравится.

— О да, это-то мне безумно помогло. Кто-то из студентов?

— Ну, когда-то был. Но нет.

— Ага, кто-то из старших, — Малфой просиял, и Гермиона снова хихикнула — так мило смотрелась практически детская радость на обычно угрюмом лице.

— Да.

— Преподаватель? — Малфой выпучил глаза, и Гермиона расхохоталась во весь голос.

— Нет, — простонала она.

— Мерлин, это что, Хагрид?

Гермиона уже икала от смеха.

— Нет, — насилу выдавила она сквозь смех.

— Это не из школы?

Гермиона закивала, давясь смехом.

— Из Министерства? — на лице Драко отразилась радость догадки. — это Министр?

— Да, — выдавила Гермиона. Драко с недоверием воззрился на нее, затем снял со лба бумажку, взглянул на надпись и горделиво приосанился.

— Я думал, ты какую-то гадость загадала, — Драко потянулся за пергаментом. — Ладно, моя очередь загадывать.

Он торопливо нацарапал что-то на пергаменте и приклеил Гермионе на лоб.

— Человек?

— Да.

Гермиона пристально посмотрела в глаза Малфою. Не то, чтобы она ожидала увидеть в них ответ или что-то вроде того, просто внезапно заметила, как интересно пляшут отсветы пламени на его лице.

— Эй, если ты попытаешься узнать ответ с помощью Легилименции, это будет нечестно!

— Я… Я волшебница?

— Ну разумеется, ты волшебница, Грейнджер.

— Да не я, а тот, кого ты написал на листке! — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Просто так принято говорить.

— А, ну все равно да.

— Хорошо. Это связано со школой?

— Да, — Малфой улыбнулся, но не злобно, а весьма мило, словно радуясь славной задумке.

— Это кто-то из преподавателей?

— Нет.

«Странно, — подумала Гермиона. — С него бы сталось загадать мне МакГонагалл».

— Из студентов?

— Нет.

Гермиона всерьез задумалась.

— Но я не портрет?

— Не портрет.

— И не призрак.

— Ага, — его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. Гермиона и сама улыбнулась.

— Только не говори, что я — Ровена Рейвенкло.

Драко рассмеялся, и Гермиона сняла со лба бумажку.

— Ну похожа же!

Гермиона смутилась и подумала, что за последние два дня Малфой слишком часто заставлял ее краснеть.

— Пиши, — он оторвал от пергамента еще кусок и протянул Гермионе.

— Неужто понравилось?

— Это забавно.

Из уст Драко Малфоя это прозвучало как наивысшая похвала. Тем более, речь шла о маггловской забаве.

До конца дня они сыграли еще несколько партий, и за это время Малфой успел побывать и Люциусом, и Фаджем, и Дамблдором, и даже Слагхорном. Гермиона все же посидела с именем МакГонагалл на лбу, потом долго пыталась отгадать Полную Даму, мадам Помфри и почему-то Нарциссу. Но особенно громкий смех у них вызвали попытки отгадать Мерлина, которым оба были по два раза.

На втором Мерлине они поняли, что фантазия иссякла.

— Я не знаю, что тебе еще загадать, чтобы ты не обиделась, — признался Драко.

— Ну, если ты еще не понял, загадка не обязательно ассоциируется с игроком.

— Ну и что. В самом деле, не могу же я тебе на лоб какую-нибудь Амбридж прилепить.

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что тоже не стала бы клеить ему на лоб Волдеморта.

— Да уж, — она бросила короткий взгляд на часы, стоявшие на каминной полке. — Мерлин, мне пора.

Она поднялась из кресла и подошла к камину.

— Ну вот, — Малфой за ее спиной вздохнул. — А мы ведь только начали веселиться.

— Малфой. Драко, — Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась, когда заметила, что он снова хмурится. — Я ведь еще завтра приду. Не волнуйся. Завтра повеселимся.

— А ведь я хотел попросить у Тупси чаю.

Малфой выглядел таким расстроенным, что Гермионе невольно стало его жаль.

— Ладно. Одну маленькую чашечку — но потом я иду домой.

Малфой заметно повеселел и щелкнул пальцами.

— Тупси, чаю!


	5. Пятница

«У Драко Малфоя красивые глаза». Надпись предательски проступала, хоть Гермиона и перечеркнула ее добрый десяток раз. Глаза Драко Малфоя никак не выходили у нее из головы: заинтересованный, чуть задумчивый взгляд, отсветы пламени камина на бледных щеках и скулах, и жар, в который бросало от этого взгляда саму Гермиону — и дело было вовсе не в горящих поленьях. И это его странное желание выпить с ней чаю.

— Странные они, эти Малфои, — произнесла Гермиона в пространство. — Мало того, что верить им нельзя, так еще и понять не получается. Вот интересно: Драко и впрямь нравится мое общество, или же он держится исключительно ради положительного вывода? Если у него такая выдержка, если у всех троих так умело выходит водить меня за нос, то я не знаю, как выпускать их в общество. Если же ему действительно понравилось со мной общаться — ох, я даже не знаю.

Она схватилась за голову, вскочила на ноги и крутнулась вокруг себя. Зеркало показывало чуть покрасневшую от смущения девушку с блестящими от веселья глазами. Живоглот, развалившийся на кровати, фыркнул, будто смеясь над ней, и принялся вылизывать свой пушистый хвост. Гермиона отняла руки от лица и посмотрела на шкаф. Предательская мысль о том, чтобы надеть сегодня что-то нарядное, царапнула на краю сознания, но Гермиона тут же отбросила ее. Тучи за окном стремительно рассеивались, день обещал быть погожим, а это значило, что, возможно, снова придется спасаться от павлинов бегством. Выбор пал на бриджи и легкий джемпер. На кухне засвистел чайник, и Гермиона побрела туда, предвкушая очередную порцию отвратительного растворимого кофе.

— Глотик, как думаешь, если я попрошу у Малфоев чашечку кофе, это будет не слишком нагло?

Живоглот вместо ответа мурлыкнул и принялся тереться об ноги Гермионы.

— Да, Глотик, разумеется, — она улыбнулась и насыпала в его миску корм. — Ладно, я пойду. Нехорошо опаздывать, особенно с учетом того, что Малфои из кожи во лезут, чтобы показаться хорошими. А может, они и впрямь перевоспитались. Кто их разберет.

Гермиона привычно аппарировала к ограде и с удивлением обнаружила, что Драко Малфой уже прогуливается по мраморной дорожке. Павлины бродили чуть поодаль у зарослей живой изгороди, выискивая что-то в траве.

— Доброе утро, — он распахнул перед ней калитку. — Как спалось?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — Гермиона снова солгала. — А тебе?

— Много просыпался, — он пожал плечами. — Снилось всякое. Видимо, я слишком серьезно отнесся ко вчерашней игре.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Надеюсь, я не читала тебе лекции по Трансфигурации? — Гермиона подмигнула и позволила Малфою взять ее под локоть.

— О, нет. Ты зашла куда дальше, — ехидно протянул Драко, и Гермиона почувствовала, что стремительно краснеет.

— Да, Грейнджер, дорогуша, — он неожиданно сильно сжал ее локоть. — Ты устроила мне практику по Высшей Трансфигурации.

Гермиона резко остановилась и уставилась на Малфоя. Он весело подмигнул ей и рассмеялся.

— Мерлин, Грейнджер, я все еще тебя смущаю?

— У вас есть кофе? – так резко тему она еще никогда не переводила.

— Прости, что? — Малфой, кажется, слегка опешил.

— Я не успела выпить кофе. Ты не попросишь вашего эльфа сварить мне чашечку?

— Разумеется, — он кивнул.

Они поднялись на крыльцо, и Малфой гостеприимно распахнул двери.

— Хозяин Драко, — пискнул Тупси, встречавший их в холле. — Доброе утро, мисс.

— Тупси, будь добр, свари для мисс Грейнджер чашечку кофе.

— Хорошо, хозяин Драко, — Тупси отвесил поклон и исчез.

Когда они вошли в столовую, Нарцисса уже ждала за столом.

— Люциус просил его простить, — произнесла она, стоило Драко и Гермионе занять свои места. — Он уже позавтракал и отправился в сад.

— Замечательно, — Гермиона кивнула. — Как ваше самочувствие, миссис Малфой? Все в порядке?

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер, — Нарцисса улыбнулась. — Это было небольшое недомогание из-за погоды. Все уже хорошо. Драко говорил, вы вчера хорошо провели время.

— Да, это было мило, — Гермиона почувствовала себя крайне неловко. — Зато сегодня такая прекрасная погода.

— Да, — Драко вдруг оживился. — И у меня даже появилась идея, чем мы могли бы заняться после завтрака.

Гермиона вцепилась в чашку и принялась пить ароматный кофе. Щеки снова вспыхнули от одной только мысли о том, что Драко обнаглел до такой степени, что собрался отпускать свои шуточки при матери.

— Драко? — Нарцисса, похоже, и сама не понимала, о чем он говорит.

— Вчера мы развлекались так, как предложила Гермиона — играли в маггловскую игру. А сегодня мы будем веселиться как волшебники. Думаю, небольшая прогулка на метлах нам не повредит.

— На метлах? — Гермиона чуть не подавилась кексом.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

— Нет-нет, все нормально, — Гермиона тряхнула головой.

— Вот и чудесно, — Драко хитро улыбнулся и вернулся к своему чаю.

***

— Ты это специально? — возмутилась Гермиона, когда они вышли в сад. — Сам же знаешь, что с полетами у меня не очень хорошо.

— Тогда зачем ты согласилась?

— Мало ли, вдруг в чистокровном обществе любая уважающая себя девушка должна уметь летать на метле.

— Грейнджер, — Драко покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул. — Так что, полеты отменяются?

— Нет, — решительно отрезала Гермиона. — В конце концов, я пообещала.

— Смотри сама, — Малфой открыл двери небольшой пристройки. — Наверное, для тебя отдельную метлу доставать не стоит.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Учти, если я рухну с метлы, в твоем доме станет еще меньше Костероста.

— Ладно, тогда держись крепче, — Малфой перекинул ногу через древко метлы. Гермиона сцепила зубы: желание остаться на твердой земле боролось в ней с нежеланием изменять принятое решение. Да еще и перспектива летать на одной метле с Драко Малфоем не добавляла энтузиазма.

— Но мне ведь придется держаться за тебя, — бросила она, втайне надеясь, что Малфой не потерпит прикосновений девушки с ее статусом крови. Но он ничего не ответил, лишь терпеливо замер в ожидании. Делать было нечего, и Гермиона уселась позади него.

Метла покачнулась и поднялась в воздух. Гермиона вцепилась в плечи Малфоя. Все ее тело свело судорогой и, похоже, Драко это почувствовал.

— Не смотри вниз, — коротко бросил он и заставил метлу подняться еще выше.

Газон стремительно отдалялся. Гермиона пискнула, зажмурилась и уткнулась лбом в его лопатку.

Ветер ласкал кожу и слегка трепал волосы. От Драко Малфоя пахло зеленым чаем и неизвестными Гермионе пряностями. Она приоткрыла один глаз и увидела, как проплывают внизу верхушки кустарников, как клекочут и вскрикивают павлины, как Люциус Малфой что-то делает с домиками для птиц.

— Чем это твой отец занят?

— Хочешь спуститься и поговорить с ним об этом? — он не удержался от колкости.

Гермиону передернуло от воспоминания о лекции Люциуса.

— Не тряси метлу, Грейнджер, если не хочешь, чтобы мы упали, — возмутился Драко, выравниваясь.

— Прости, — буркнула Гермиона.

Где-то внизу особенно громко вскрикнул павлин, и Гермиона снова вздрогнула.

— Грейнджер, я же прошу, не дергайся, — Драко, явно рассерженный, повернулся к ней.

— Прости, меня просто передергивает от одной только мысли о павлинах.

— Ничего страшного, — он усмехнулся. — Они так высоко не взлетят, можешь не бояться.

— Малфой, ты не хочешь смотреть, куда мы летим?

— Не стоит так переживать, — Малфой рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

В следующий миг метла во что-то с силой врезалась. Гермиона взвизгнула, и они оба полетели вниз. Она только и успела, что выхватить палочку и выпалить амортизирующие чары.

Малфой упал на спину, Гермиона рухнула на него сверху и стукнулась лбом об его лоб.

— Ты жив? — она приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела Малфою в лицо.

— Грейнджер, — он застонал и приоткрыл глаза. — Грейнджер, тебе никогда не говорили, что у тебя красивые глаза?

— Что? — взвизгнула Гермиона и вскочила на ноги.

— О, спасибо, так намного легче, — Малфой рассмеялся и развалился на траве. — Если хочешь, можешь прилечь рядом.

Он лукаво подмигнул, и Гермиона чуть не подавилась собственным гневом.

— Ах ты, — выдохнула она, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Ложись. Трава мягкая, земля теплая, — он повел рукой по газону. Гермиона неодобрительно хмыкнула, но все же уселась рядом с ним.

— Обо что это мы так ударились?

— А ты не догадалась? — он приподнялся на локте и смерил ее удивленным взглядом. — Это магический барьер, который поставили Министерские служащие. Это и антиаппарационный барьер, и помеха для перелетов на метле. Войти в Мэнор можно только через калитку, да и покинуть тоже. Хотя, похоже, для тебя Отдел Магического транспорта сделал исключение.

— А я говорила, что надо смотреть, куда летишь, — назидательно произнесла Гермиона.

— Может, в следующий раз ты будешь сидеть впереди и смотреть, куда мы летим? — язвительно поинтересовался он.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона стукнула кулаком по траве. — Так мы точно ни во что не врежемся.

— Что ж, попробуем, мисс Грейнджер, — он встал на ноги, поднял метлу и протянул ее Гермионе. — Прошу вас, мэм.

— Не ерничай, — фыркнула Гермиона и перекинула ногу через древко метлы.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — посмеиваясь, он забрался на метлу, схватился за древко одной рукой, а второй — обхватил Гермиону за талию. Метла стала подниматься в воздух.

— Грейнджер, ты же смотришь, чтобы мы никуда не врезались? — прошептал он прямо ей в ухо, от чего Гермиону крупно передернуло.

— Не дергайся, иначе я тебя не удержу.

Его голос звучал мягко, вкрадчиво, от горячего дыхания шею обожгло огнем, и Гермиона почувствовала, как грохочет в груди сердце. Но было кое-что еще. Спиной Гермиона ощущала, что и у Малфоя сердце жаждет вырваться наружу.

«Значит, что-то не было ложью, — подумала Гермиона и украдкой улыбнулась. — Некоторые вещи он говорил искренне».

Впереди мерцал защитный барьер.

— Малфой, поворачивай. Впереди защитный барьер.

Метла плавно заложила поворот, двигаясь по широкой дуге.

— Драко, — выдохнул он ей в затылок. — Меня зовут Драко. И не далее, чем вчера, ты прекрасно это знала.

— Прости, — буркнула она. — Хотя, справедливости ради, вчера и ты помнил мое имя.

— Я и сейчас его помню, Гермиона, — почти ласково произнес он и крепче сжал ее талию. В горле вмиг пересохло.

— Драко, — Гермиона и не думала, что ее голос может звучать настолько хрипло. — Мне что-то пить захотелось. Давай снижаться?

Малфой что-то буркнул и недрогнувшей рукой направил метлу вниз, прямо к домикам для павлинов, возле которых суетился Люциус.

— Что, молодые люди, хорошая погода для полетов?

— Да вот, решили полетать немного, — Драко пытался казаться непринужденным, но хрипотца в голосе выдавала его с головой.

— Я так давно вас не видела, — Гермиона откашлялась и с улыбкой посмотрела на домики для павлинов. — Чем вы так заняты?

— Я принесу воды, — выпалил Драко и ретировался.

— Знаете, мисс Грейнджер, наша беседа в среду оказалась такой содержательной, что я понял, как можно усовершенствовать эти домики. Вчера я весь день просидел над чертежами, а теперь, вот, колдую понемногу.

Рукава его мантии и впрямь были закатаны выше локтя, а из хвоста, в которые он собрал волосы, выбилась пара прядей. В руке Люциус Малфой сжимал волшебную палочку, а домик для павлинов был окутан мерцающей дымкой.

— Это замечательно! — Гермиона улыбнулась и закивала. — И сколько времени вы планируете на это потратить?

— Я даже не знаю. Сегодня мне еще нужно поработать, а вот к завтрашнему дню, возможно, все уже будет готово.

Неподалеку послышался знакомый клекот. Гермиона резко обернулась и увидела павлина, который стоял совсем рядом и смотрел на нее с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Ой, — Гермиона отдернула руку, чтобы птица снова не вздумала клюнуть ее.

Павлин наклонил голову и пару раз моргнул.

— Кажется, мисс Грейнджер, они уже намного спокойнее к вам относятся, — Люциус усмехнулся.

— Да, похоже, — Гермиона пристально посмотрела на павлина, который наклонил голову в другую сторону, еще пару раз моргнул, а затем развернулся и зашагал к кустам жасмина.

— Вот, держи, — подошедший Драко протянул ей стакан. — Тупси сделал лимонад. Очень хороший.

— Спасибо, — она сделала небольшой глоток. Напиток и впрямь оказался потрясающим: лимонная кислинка здорово утоляла жажду, а мята придавала свежесть.

— Полетаем еще немного? — Драко оперся на метлу.

— Да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Только я бы хотела сидеть сзади.

— Ладно, — Драко пожал плечами и оседлал метлу. — Обещаю, что буду смотреть, куда лечу.

Гермиона рассмеялась и устроилась позади.

До самого ужина они облетали Мэнор вдоль границы антиаппарационного барьера, и Гермионе казалось, что она уже сотню раз вот так сидела на метле позади Драко Малфоя, держалась за его плечи, улыбалась теплому солнцу и подставляла лицо легкому ветерку.

— Хозяин Драко! Тупси подает ужин! — раздался с земли громкий писк.

— Мерлин, уже поздно, — Гермиона снова почувствовала себя неловко. — Мне пора домой.

Драко уверенно посадил метлу, соскочил с нее и повернулся к Гермионе.

— Я бы хотел попросить тебя остаться на ужин, — выпалил он непривычно резко.

— Прости, что?

— Просто, — скулы Малфоя подернулись розовым. — Раз уж ты завтра не придешь, я хотел еще кое-что тебе показать.

Гермиона в глубокой задумчивости уставилась на него. Дома ее ждал голодный Живоглот и, по-хорошему, стоило поторопиться. Но с другой стороны, Живоглот уже был взрослым котиком и мог потерпеть часок-другой, пока Гермиона вернется.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула. — Я хотела сказать, спасибо, я принимаю это приглашение.

— Спасибо, — Драко просиял, взял Гермиону под локоть и повел к дому.

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, раз уж мой супруг занят, объясните мне, что нам делать дальше? — Нарцисса посмотрела на нее в упор, и во взгляде ее читалась тревога.

— За выходные я составлю отчет по результатам инспекции и передам его в Визенгамот. В понедельник вам предстоит явиться в Министерство для вынесения вердикта.

Нарцисса сцепила пальцы и судорожно вдохнула.

— Не стоит так переживать, миссис Малфой, — с улыбкой произнесла Гермиона. — Все будет в порядке.

— Но что, если Визенгамот не вынесет оправдательный приговор? Нам ведь не ужесточат меру пресечения? Мы не попадем в Азкабан?

— О нет, что вы, миссис Малфой, — Гермиона замотала головой. — Речь идет исключительно о домашнем аресте. Я бы не хотела раньше времени давать вам надежду, тем более, что мой отчет — это еще не окончательное решение суда, но с большой вероятностью эти выходные станут последними, которые вы проведете под домашним арестом.

— Прекрасно, — Нарцисса просияла. — Драко, может, займешься заявкой на восстановление в Хогвартсе?

Драко повернулся к Гермионе и посмотрел на то, с какой тоской она смотрит на Нарциссу.

— Матушка, я лучше подожду, пока у нас на руках не будет решения Визенгамота.

— Конечно, Драко, — она рассеянно кивнула и принялась за свой ужин.

Драко как-то торопливо ел, чего Гермиона за ним раньше не замечала. Впрочем, она и сама быстро управилась. Очень уж интересно было, что же собирался показать ей Малфой.

— Идем? — Драко отложил приборы, встал с места и подал Гермионе руку.

— Мы куда-то торопимся? — она рассмеялась.

— Прости, мне просто не терпится показать тебе.

— Что именно показать?

Малфой не отвечал, только схватил Гермиону за руку и повел по коридору. Послышались звуки клавесина, и Гермиона поняла, что они идут к Западной гостиной. Драко распахнул двери и буквально втащил туда Гермиону.

— Драко, да что с тобой? — она повернулась и удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Встань сюда. Вот так, — Драко взял ее за плечи и подвел к окну. — А теперь смотри.

На стекло явно были наложены чары, из-за которых лучи закатного солнца становились особенно мягкими и даже чуточку неземными, они пробегали по листве деревьев, по полю и зарослям можжевельника, искрились, проходя через тонкую пелену заклинания на стекле, плясали зайчиками в волосах. Клавесин выводил вальс, руки Драко Малфоя все еще сжимали плечи, и Гермиона чувствовала, как дрожат его пальцы.

— Это очень красиво, — выдохнула она. Этот закат действительно стоил того, чтобы ради него немного задержаться.

— Ты позволишь пригласить тебя на танец? — хрипло спросил Драко.

Вместо ответа Гермиона повернулась и положила руку ему на плечо. Драко вздрогнул и переместил правую руку на ее талию, а в левую взял ее руку. Клавесин, словно передумав, заиграл медленную мелодию вместо вальса. Гермиона чувствовала, как ускорился пульс Малфоя — жилка на запястье билась куда быстрее, чем ей положено. Лучи закатного солнца плясали на его волосах так же, как отсветы пламени камина прошлым вечером.  
Губы Драко шевельнулись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал.

Последний луч солнца озарил горизонт, а потом сад затопили сумерки.

— Жаль, что ты не придешь завтра, — в его голосе слышалась неподдельная грусть.

— Буду занята. Мне еще предстоит описывать увлечение Люциуса павлинами и твою неожиданную заинтересованность маггловскими играми. Сам понимаешь, двумя страницами я не отделаюсь.

— Я проведу тебя к камину, — Драко взял Гермиону под локоть и вывел из Западной гостиной.


	6. Эпилог. Понедельник

Гермиона с трудом оторвала взгляд от бумаг, разложенных на столе, и посмотрела в наколдованное окно, за которым лил дождь. Конечно, это была очередная забастовка сотрудников Отдела Магического Хозяйства, но она никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что точно такая же стена дождя стояла за окном в тот день, когда она впервые заметила: у Драко Малфоя красивые глаза.

— Будь ты проклят, — проворчала Гермиона и заклинанием вскипятила воду в своей чашке. — Будь ты проклят хотя бы за то, что до обеда еще час, а это уже пятая чашка кофе.

Она едва ли могла вспомнить, как пережила эти выходные. Нет, отчет о наблюдении за Малфоями она, конечно, написала и даже передала в Визенгамот, но все остальное время прошло просто ужасно. Гермиона не могла нормально спать, потому что стоило ей закрыть глаза, как в памяти тут же вспыхивал образ Драко Малфоя. Его нужно было выбросить из головы как можно скорее, и потому приходилось просыпаться.

Гермиона не собиралась влюбляться в Драко Малфоя.

Она не нуждалась в таких вечерах у камина, когда Малфой пытается понять, Дамблдора или Фаджа ему загадали на сей раз, а отсветы пламени пляшут на его волосах и задумчивом лице.

Гермионе не хотелось таких солнечных дней, пикников у зарослей жасмина и совершенно дурацких совместных полетов на метле. Ни сидеть впереди Малфоя, чтобы его рука крепко обхватывала ее талию, ни упираться лбом в его лопатку, сидя позади, и держаться за его плечи ей ни капельки не нравилось. Что же до вечернего танца в Западной гостиной, то на этот счет у Гермионы было вполне определенное мнение.

— Каков прохвост! — позевывая, рассуждала она в воскресенье вечером, глядя на сонного Живоглота. — Решил обаять меня ради положительного заключения. И надо бы дать отказ, но я честно написала все, что видела, а там уж пускай Визенгамот разбирается. Может, их еще и не оправдают.

Гермиона не собиралась влюбляться в Драко Малфоя.

Но, похоже, именно это и случилось.

— Будь ты проклят, — снова проворчала она и отпила кофе из чашки. — Как у него только мысль такая родилась? Точнее, как мысль-то родилась, я понимаю. Проще всего запудрить мозги маггловской дурочке своими изысканными манерами, чтобы она написала правильный отчет. А вот как я могла оказаться такой дурочкой — вот этого я решительно не понимаю.

Гермиона снова посмотрела в заколдованное окно и вздохнула.

— А после вердикта Визенгамота он про меня и не вспомнит. Тоже мне, Мерлин… Лысый!

Стук в дверь прервал ее на полуслове и заставил повернуть голову.

В дверном проеме показался большой — нет, огромный — букет ярко-красных роз, из-за которого выглядывал Драко Малфой.

— Я не помешал?

— Чем обязана? — Гермиона попыталась сделать строгий тон, но голос предательски дрогнул.

— Ты злишься на меня? За что? — он протянул ей букет. — Я всего лишь зашел поблагодарить.

— Я так понимаю, Визенгамот снял с вас домашний арест?

— Да. Но дело не в этом. Я хотел поблагодарить за вечер пятницы. Это был сказочный закат.

Проклятый Малфой снова заставил ее краснеть.

— И тебе спасибо, — она улыбнулась, сама того не желая. — Все что ты говорил про Западную гостиную — правда.

— Я хотел сказать еще кое-что в тот вечер, — Драко замялся на одно короткое мгновение. — Но не стал. Ты могла подумать, что я делаю это ради положительного отчета. Когда я впервые услышал, что к нам придет Министерский сотрудник, я подумал, что это такое изощренное наказание. Но ты превратила его в награду.

— Да, я действительно могла подумать, что ты говоришь это ради выгоды, — протянула Гермиона и прижала к себе букет.

— Поэтому я хотел дождаться вердикта Визенгамота. Возможно, я не заслужил того вечера, я лишь хотел показать тебе закат из окна Западной гостиной. Но я рассказывал тебе еще кое-что.

Он наколдовал вазу, наполнил ее водой, и Гермиона поставила в нее букет.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — Драко осторожно взял ее пальцы в ладонь. — Я хотел бы встретить с тобой рассвет в Восточной гостиной. Если ты согласна, конечно.

Гермиона устала считать, сколько раз Малфой заставил ее покраснеть.

— Это самонадеянно, тебе так не кажется?

— Ладно. Пойдем длинным путем. Не хочешь посмотреть, как отец переделал домики для павлинов?

— А твои питомцы обещают больше не нападать на меня? — Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Обещаю лично провести беседу с каждым из них, — Драко улыбнулся в ответ.

Гермиона не хотела целовать Драко Малфоя. У нее и мысли такой не было.

Но иногда случается то, чего не желаешь, не ждешь и о чем даже не задумываешься.


End file.
